30 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-30 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) * *The show appears almost complete apart from the first track * Sessions *Love Blobs only session, recorded 16th August 1992, repeat, first broadcast 04 September 1992. *Jesus Lizard #2, recorded 27th September 1992. *(Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Pavement: Texas Never Whispers (12” EP) Big Cat (back announced) *'File a' begins *Junior Reid: Friend Enemy (7") J.R. Productions :(JP: “I realized even when I speaking that last weekend when I played all the tracks from the new Pavement EP I was rather misled by the handwritten information on the label and actually gave all of the wrong titles. The one that I played you at the start of the programme was I think ‘Texas Never Whispers’ but last weekend when I played it called it something completely different. I must make a note to that effect so I don’t do it again.”) *Terry Edwards: 7even Steps To Heaven (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *Aphex Twin: Xtal (2xLP – Selected Ambient Works 85-92) Apollo *Jesus Lizard: Gladiator (session) *Gladiators: Stick A Bush (single) Front Line *3Ds: Fish Tails (12” EP – Fish Tails) Flying Nun *Loop Guru: Mrabet (single) Nation *Agathocles: Forced Pollution (12” – If This Is Cruel, What’s Vivisection Then?) Seraphic Decay *(news – edited out) *Steinski & Mass Media: It’s Up To You (single) Ninja Tune *Love Blobs: Peanuts (session) *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Handbag (LP – Yeah Baby Wow) Some Bizzare *'File a' ends *'File b' begins *Dirtsman: Teach Them Right () Digital B *7 Year Bitch: Tired Of Nothing (10" - Chow Down) C/Z CZ048 *Saucer Crew: Andromeda (12") Holy Ghost HG 007 *Jesus Lizard: Whirl (session) *Johnny Duhon: So What! (v/a album - Eddie's House Of Hits) *Revolver: John's Not Mad (v/a album - Strange Fruit: Hut Recordings / The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA214 *Capitalist Casualties: Strange Soup (album - Disassembly Line ) Slap A Ham # 10 *Skatenigs: Fight Da Suckas (album - Stupid People Shouldn't Breed) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 105 *Love Blobs: Two Down (session) *DJ Hell: My Definition Of House Music (12") R & S RS 92020 *'File b' ends *'File c' begins *Frank & Walters: Trainspotters (LP - Trains, Boat And Planes) Setanta *Glue: Dreading Every Day (LP – Gravel) Feeble *Admiral Tee-Jay & Rokoto: Ansu (LP – Fire Dombolo) Rogue :(JP: on Andy Kershaw’s show the following evening: “Something which I’m looking forward to a great deal actually, a real curiosity I would suggest – Tony Benn MP in session, accompanied by Roy Bailey.”) *Unholy Swill: ??? (LP – Oniontown (Is The Place To Be)) Noiseville :(JP: “And I’ve often thought in the past actually when I’ve been putting these programs together that I ought to give you the benefit of my great age and play you one or two records that I bought when I was sort of like 13, 14, 15, you know, back in the 1950s, a kind of ‘these I have bought’ feature. Whether I’ll actually carry it through, I’m not quite sure, because it’s been something that’s been at the back of my mind for many years now. But this is a record which entirely coincidentally came into my hands which was from that era, so I thought I’d play it to you anyway, having heard it as I was driving through Austria during the Euro Action Week and heard it played by a radio station based in Vienna.”) *Ted Heath & His Music: Hot Toddy :(JP: “Used to have that on a 78, listeners! … At the time it seemed like a really radical record and I suppose the only link between that and the kind of stuff I like nowadays is the fact that it was fairly repetitive. I’ve always like repetitive records.”) *Jesus Lizard: Puss (session) *Eon: Dawn On a New World (2xLP – Void Dweller) Vinyl Solution *Newtown Neurotics: Living With Unemployment (LP – Kickstarting A Backfiring Nation) Jungle (with bonus end of the previous track) *''audible edit, so next track may not be from this show, though more likely a jingle or news has been edited out.'' *Gunshot: Killing Season (12”) Vinyl Solutions *'File c' ends *'File d '''begins *Francisco Ulloa: Majando (CD - ¡Ultramerengue!) Globe Style *'File 5 begins *Verve: Already There (v/a album - Strange Fruit: Hut Recordings / The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPMA214 *Love Blobs: Blood Control (session) *Astralasia and Suns Of Arqa: Sul-E-Stomp (Ceilidh Mix) (12") Magick Eye EYE T 16 *Grifters: Wreck (album - So Happy Together) Sonic Noise SON002-1 *Optimum Wound Profile: Ego Crotch (album - Lowest Common Denominator) Roadrunner RR 9127-1 *Mikal Rose: Mr Mension (7") Taxi *Jesus Lizard: Boiler Maker (session) *Bourbonese Qualk: Take Control (EP - Kneejerk Reaction) Praxis PRAXIS 2. First tracklister had band name as Borboni's Quark. SL tape had band name as Borbony's Cork. Patestapes had a later play attributed to Berbonze Quartz. *Love Blobs: Soul Station (session) *'File d '''ends *'File e begins *New Order: Touched By The Hand Of God *'Files 5' and e end File ;Name *a) Peel19921030a / 1992-10-30a Jesus Lizard (Loveblobs).mp3 *b) 1992-10-30 Peel Show L174a / 1992-10-30b Jesus Lizard (Loveblobs).mp3 *c) Peel19921030b / 1992-10-30c Jesus Lizard (Loveblobs).mp3 *d) 1992-10-30 Peel Show L174b / 1992-10-30d Jesus Lizard (Loveblobs).mp3 *e) L231a.mp3 *5) Tape05b.mp3 ;Length *a) 39.32 *b) 43:28 *c) 37.45 *d) 46:55 *e) 6:16 *5) 47:10 ;Other *a) and c) created from L133 of the SL Tapes and digitised by K. *b) created from L174a and d) created from L174b of SL Tapes and digitised by Weatherman22 *e) created from L231a and digitised by RC *5) Good quality FM recording of the last 47 minutes of this show ;Available * a) Mooo * b) Mooo and http://www.mediafire.com/?5vbatk5tsaw1bqu * c) Mooo * d) Mooo and http://www.mediafire.com/?rfu60a459ogx8sd * e) Mooo * 5) See IAP's Tapes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category:SL Tapes